


Encounter With the Devil

by Jay (JayBorb)



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Body Horror, Gen, Siren!Dial, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBorb/pseuds/Jay
Summary: Nate should never have come here.Now he might never get out.





	1. The Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Terror is an oc made by my friend Troopes_Tent!! Shes the big bad of this AU. Make sure to check out the rest of the collection!!

He was an idiot, plain and simple.   
  
Really, what had he been thinking? "Oh, sure I'll go into the cursed fucking woods, great idea, Nate!" Well look where that sense of adventure brought him!   
  
_ It brought him _ to his  _ knees _ , at the mercy of the cruel witch that claimed the woods as her own.    
  
"And just what do you think you're doing here?" She had asked. "What  _ right _ do you think you have?" 

 

Nate had opened his mouth to speak, and she grabbed his head in a clawed hand before he could get a word out.

 

"I don't  _ like _ intruders, boy." She growled out through gritted (sharp sharp so very  _ sharp _ ) teeth. "Do you know what I  _ do _ to things I  _ don't like _ ?"

 

Nate could only gulp and shake his head minutely.

 

The witch grinned, then, a gleam in her eyes ( _ he blinked and there were far too many, then he blinked again and they were gone _ ).

 

She let go of his head then, and he collapsed back to his knees (when did she pull him to stand?) She looked at him with some gross facsimile of pity. "Then you get a chance to defend yourself!" She decreed.

 

Nate opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again, like a fish. What was he supposed to say? 'I knew this wood was cursed but I came anyway'? 'I'm sorry ma'am it'll never happen again'? What on  _ earth _ could he say to get her to let him go?

 

"I- I'm so sorry, I-  _ ACK!" _ She grabbed him by the neck and held him up, scrutinizing his face with critical eyes ( _ so many of them _ ), before her face split (quite literally, oh  _ god) _ into a cruel grin and recognition flashed in her eyes.

 

" _ You're _ the voice on the radio, aren't you?" She said, clearly already knowing the answer. Nate nodded anyway.

 

She dropped him, and he stumbled but managed to keep his balance. "I know exactly what to do to you." She said, cruel grin still in place. Nate automatically took a step back as she leaned closer, towering over him and casting her shadow over him, despite only being a few inches taller.

 

She snapped her fingers under his chin and chuckled cruelly. "You've got 5 minutes, DJ Dial. Find somewhere to breathe."

 

"What?"

 

But she was gone before the word was out of his mouth.


	2. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the body horror warning comes in

_ 'Find somewhere to breathe' _

 

What did that even mean? Nathan rubbed his neck where the witch had held him only moments before, struggling to his feet despite the nausea clawing its way through his body. He looked around, eyes wide and searching for the witch's presence, finding none. The only thing he could see through the dense trees were more trees, that and the beaten, off colour path he'd followed to get here.

 

Why was his mouth so dry? 

 

Nate shook his head as if to shake away the sudden thought. He scratched at his neck and followed the pathway, back the direction he came. The last thing he wanted was to stay here any longer than necessary.

 

Or… he  _ thought _ he went back the way he came.

 

Scratching his forearm, he stepped out into a small clearing near the edge of a lake. 

 

_ 'That ain't right' _ he thought, looking down at the rough gravel under his shoes. He scratched his neck again and turned around, planning on following the path the other way, only to find that the path was nowhere in sight, despite the fact that he'd just stepped off of it.

 

He turned around again, gaze searching for a way out, though it kept pausing on the cool water of the lake. He scratched his arm again and took a few steps toward the water, so he was only a few feet away. He scratched his ear.

 

Nate frowned at the incessant itch that seemed to be spreading throughout his body, and dug his blunt nails harder into the soft skin of his neck in an attempt to make the feeling stop. This only succeeded, however, in making his neck even itchier. He brought his other hand up and started scratching at the other side of his neck, not noticing when he drew blood on his suddenly much  _ sharper _ nails (did they count as nails anymore, when there seemed to be no point where flesh stopped and keratin began?). Not until he smelled blood and felt the warm liquid running down his arms and staining his shirt did he notice. He flailed his hands away from his neck, panic overtaking his mind as he realized (quite a bit belatedly) that his fingers had hardened into what could only be called claws, and he looked on in dawning horror as his fingers gained a faint bluish hue. 

 

He scrambled back, as if he could somehow escape the changes swallowing his body, and he stumbled over his own feet and tripped, falling flat onto his back. He let out a cry as the fall seemed to  _ crack _ something in his back (something that was not meant to be there, and felt distinctly like cartilage), and tears pricked in his eyes as pain shot down his spine. 

 

Almost without his wanting, his (sharp sharp  _ sharp _ ) hands came back up to his face, scratching at his ears and cheeks and tearing at the fragile skin. The salt from his tears stung the cuts but he couldn’t stop himself from scratching, scratching,  _ scratching _ , trying desperately to get whatever was under his skin  _ out _ . He screamed as the spots on his neck where his nails dug too deep began to split open of their own accord, and he nearly passed out from pain as his insides very literally  _ churned _ , changing their arrangement in his chest to accommodate the new slits in his neck and he  _ gasped for air _ and  _ finally _ knew what she had meant.

 

He coughed and hacked, and tried to roll over onto his stomach, at least just to take pressure off of whatever was in his back. He let out a whimper as the skin on his forearm began to itch like his neck, and the thing that cracked when he fell immediately hurt less (it still hurt so, so  _ much,  _ though) as his weight (as little of that as there was) was lifted off of it. He didn't even want to  _ know _ what it was.

 

His arms and legs burned with pins and needles and Nate pried his eyes open (when did he close them?) to look at his arm, immediately wishing he hadn't as he saw something  _ moving _ under his skin, like it wanted to break out, and from the sheer amount of pain radiating from the limb, he could tell it was about to.

 

And almost as soon as the thought crossed his mind, his arms exploded with pain as whatever it was burst through his skin in a gush of blood, and Nate really wished he had kept his eyes shut, the sight making him urge and the feeling making his stomach roil. The same thing was happening to his legs, on the back of his shins, and he could hear the  _ riiip _ as it tore through his tattered jeans.

 

The same feeling began to claw its way up his back, and he let out a whimper as the thing broke his skin, too exhausted by whatever was happening to him to scream. He could feel it pushing against his jacket and somewhere in his mind he was glad it didn't tear, despite the overwhelming pain the pressure of his jacket was causing to the thing in his back as it tried to push itself out like the ones on his arms.

 

He was openly sobbing now, the pain of this- this  _ thing _ overwhelming every one of his senses, and whatever had happened with his neck and in his chest made it extraordinarily difficult to breathe. Some wild part of his mind that certainly hadn't existed before told him to get in the water, and without thinking he dragged himself the few feet left to get there, flopping face first in the shallow water and finally passing out from the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or I'll die thanks


End file.
